Luthor's Assassin (trans)
by Double-S.-01
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres en un "accidente" en el circo, en Metropolis, Dick Grayson es acogido por Lex Luthor, quien ve mucho potencial en él. Dick es entrenado por el mercenario Deathstroke para convertirse en el asesino personal de Luthor. ¿Podrán, la liga de la justicia y el equipo de Justicia Joven, convencer al peligroso chico de que está del lado equivocado?
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, no es mía, la dueña de la idea es Meridianpony, pueden leerla en inglés cuando gusten ;) Amo la historia, en serio, de las mejores que he leído, por eso yo solo la traduzco, así que... Disfruten.**

Luthor normalmente no se molestaría por eventos como ese. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ir al circo, pero Mercy le dijo que eso ayudaría a su imagen pública, así que, de mala gana, asistió a la función.

Aplaudió y sonrió a los payasos, a los ponis y a los equilibristas en la cuerda floja, pero todo eso era solo un acto, para sus adentros, se encongió ante el humor, el algodón de azúcar y a la infantil atmosfera.

Le tomó un segundo notar cuando esa atmosfera cambió.

Las redes de seguridad, debajo de los trapecios, fueron removidas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos de mostrar poco interés, sintió crecer su curiosidad. Si el siguiente acto se haría sin medidas de seguridad, sería algo muy diferente a lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Claro que sería sencillo decir que ellos simplemente no necesitan la red ya que no es peligroso.

Las luces apuntaron al maestro de ceremonias, un hombre regordete contoneándose con un megáfono en su mano.

"Damas y caballeros, les presento…" pausó dramáticamente, y Luthor casi resopla "a ¡los Grayson voladores!"

Salieron uno por uno, elevándose en el trapecio tan fácilmente que, en efecto, parecía que volaban. Una familia completa (aunque a Lex no le importó contarlos). Mientras giraban en el aire como expertos, una silueta, más pequeña que el resto, se destacó del resto.

Un niño… muy joven, ocho, nueve máximo… el Maestro de ceremonias seguía hablando, Lex lo ignoró y puso toda su atención en el niño.

Cabello negro, cuerpo atlético, tono de piel ligeramente oliva. Le resultó difícil creer lo que veía, no podía ser posible que alguien tan joven pudiera desafiar la gravedad así.

Pero sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Ese niño podría ser un asesino excelente.

Tan pronto el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, él la sacudió para librarse de ello. Él era Lex Luthor, billonario, genio, y (se atreve a decirlo) ¡archienemigo de Superman! ¡No necesitaba un asesino! Pero mientras más posibilidades cruzaban su mente, se encontró considerando la idea cada vez más.

Para entonces los Grayson estaban presentando su final.

Lex vio como el niño ponía mala cara y regresaba a la plataforma, sin poder participar en el acto final. El resto de la familia se columpió en el trapecio, comenzando su última rutina…

'CRACK'

Un deprimente sonido, muchos gritos, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

Cuerpos ensangrentados en el piso.

Luthor observó a la familia, ahora muerta, sin inmutarse. No desconocía la muerte, ya no. Eso no lo desconcertó.

Entonces, mientras la multitud estalló en pánico, él se levantó lentamente y mandó su mirada al traumatizado niño, cuyos gritos resonaban sobre todo lo demás.

No, él no tenía que arreglar eso. Sabía que Superman intentaría culparlo simplemente porque estuvo ahí, pero todos podían decir que fue un "accidente" (después de años de experiencia, Lex aprendió a reconocer cuando los "accidentes" no eran realmente accidentes. Este era uno de esos "accidentes")

Lex se sacudió una pelusa invisible de su traje y giró hacia Mercy, quien se había levantado desde el inicio del pánico para cuidar su seguridad.

"Mercy" dijo, sin quitar los ojos del niño sollozando, quien estaba siendo persuadido a que bajara por un simpático payaso "llévame ahí abajo. Ahora."

Momentos después, se paró frente al chico en cuestión.

Estaba sollozando en los brazos del maestro de ceremonia, temblando. Tenía los ojos azules más puros que Luthor hubiera visto, y éstos brillaban con lágrimas. El maestro de ceremonias, gentilmente, giró al chico hacia él.

"Richard" llamó suavemente, pero el chico dejó escapar un grito de dolor y enterró la cara nuevamente en el pecho del hombre.

El maestro de ceremonias le dio a Lex una mirada desamparada, y el genio suspiró. Los niños eran especialidad de Superman, no de él. Pero se inclinó hacia el niño, Richard, y tendió una mano cautelosamente.

Richard lo miró, la curiosidad se notaba a través de la tristeza y dolor, y Luthor sonrió tan amablemente como pudo.

"Hola, Richard. Soy Lex Luthor." Intentó, vacilante, y se encogió ante el pequeño quejido que el niño dejó salir, apresurándose a continuar. "¿Te gustaría venir y quedarte conmigo por un tiempo?" Sabía que la oferta era muy apresurada, y el maestro de ceremonias le lanzó una curiosa mirada, pero él continuó, ahora dirigiéndose al regordete hombrecito.

"Señor… Haley, ¿No es así? Creo que le puedo proporcionar a Richard con un lugar para quedarse, si usted lo permite, me gustaría adoptarlo."

La boca del hombre se abrió en una sorprendida "o", y, viendo que iba a protestar, precipitadamente agregó, "y de acuerdo con eso, me gustaría proveer fondos al circo, en honor a los Grayson." Un pequeño soborno siempre ayudaba en muchas situaciones.

Al escuchar su apellido, Richard dejó escapar otro sollozo, pero los ojos de Haley se abrieron. Se veía muy conflictivo, pero Luthor se estaba impacientando.

"Será bien cuidado." Añadió, y el hombre miró al chico en sus brazos.

"Pero… Dick es parte de nuestra familia… No podemos…" dijo, Haley, vacilante.

"Piense en el bien que le hará, señor Haley." Espetó Lex. "es más adecuado para el chico que las duras condiciones en que estará si se queda."

Haley parecía un poco sorprendido al ser abordado de tal manera, pero Lex esperó a que la lógica se entrara a la cabeza del maestro de ceremonias, y él asintió lentamente.

"Excelente" dijo Lex, chasqueando los dedos mientras Haley entregaba a Richard a Mercy, a pesar de los gimoteos y protestas "Mercy, termina aquí, tengo una llamada que hacer."

Caminó una corta distancia, lo suficiente para que no lo escucharan, sonriendo con placer. ¡Todas las posibilidades! El último Grayson volador tenía mucho potencial, ¡y ahora estaba él para explotarlo! Pero primero…

Sacó su celular y marcó. Solo sonó una vez antes de que contestaran.

"Hola, Luthor" dijo una suave y profunda voz, Lex sonrió.

"Deathstroke" contestó "Tengo un trabajo para ti…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola! Lamento haber tomado tanto en subir esto, es que me fui de vacaciones y ni mis vecinos tenían internet! ¿Pueden creerlo? Amm... Creo que ni tarde tanto.. jeje **

**Nada de esto es mio. NADA.**

**Disfruten n.n**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Luthor adoptó a Richard, y el pequeño protegido ya había excedido las expectaciones de Lex. Era hábil en acrobacias, como se esperaba, y también aprendía rápido. Lo que podía decir era que el chico prosperaba con el entrenamiento de Deathstroke, lo único malo era que aún tenía decaídas por la muerte de sus padres. Y eso desaparecía con el tiempo.

Una luz comenzó a parpadear en su escritorio, él la presionó, acomodándose en su silla mientras la habitación se sellaba. Seis pantallas bajaron del techo y se activaron, dejando a Luthor en el centro del círculo. Cada pantalla mostraba el contorno de una persona bañada en una luz brillante.

Una voz profunda provino de la pantalla que decía 'L-1'.

"Comienza tu reporte, L-2"

Luthor asintió y comenzó a hablar.

"Lo último que sé es que el proyecto CADMUS está progresando con los nuevos fondos que le dimos. Los primeros experimentos han probado ser exitosos y dentro de unos años, tendremos lo necesario para combatir a la Liga de la Justicia."

Hubo varios murmullos de aprobación dentro del círculo.

"Esas son excelentes noticias, L-2" otra voz, esta vez femenina, provino de L-3.

"En efecto" dijo L-4 con una voz profunda "¿Y qué pasa con su propuesta?"

Lex respondió.

"La propuesta de CADMUS sobre el proyecto Kr es… bien recibida, por decirlo así. Un clon de Superman creado con la intención de destruirlo nos serviría mucho. Como sea, consideraron el ADN kriptoniano demasiado inestable para usarlo completamente."

"¿Qué sugieres, L-2?" preguntó L-5 con una voz mecánica, y Luthor lo miró por un instante antes de volver a L-1.

"Me gustaría ofrecer mi propio ADN para que sea combinado con el kriptoniano y así el procedimiento pueda continuar sin víctimas. De acuerdo con el dr. Desmond, el clon mantendrá la mayoría de los poderes de Superman y será menos peligroso."

Hubo silencio por un momento, La luz pensaba detenidamente la idea de Lex.

L-6 rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué garantía tenemos de que eso no cambiará al clon de alguna forma? Con tu conexión a Superman, ¿Cómo sabe la Luz que lo haces por ellos y no por tu propio beneficio, L-2?"

"Te aseguró, L-6, todo lo que yo o CADMUS hace es para la Luz, y solamente la Luz." Dijo Luthor, cuidando en mantener un tono neutral "Pero como como uno de los… competidores directos de Superman, creo que estoy obligado a tener más interferencia en su final."

"Muy bien, L-2" dijo L-1 "tu solicitud será concedida. ¿En cuánto tiempo podrá comenzar el proyecto Kr?"

"Los científicos necesitan investigar más, y se harán varios intentos. "Dijo Lex "Pero no se espera que en los próximos 3 años haya éxito."

"La Luz está dispuesta a esperar" dijo L-3, y el resto asintió de acuerdo.

"Muy bien," dijo L-1, "L-2, si ya no hay nada que reportar, entonces-"

"¿Qué hay de el niño?" L-7, quien había estado callado hasta ahora, interrumpió con una infantil voz. "¿También servirá a la Luz?"

Lex resistió la urgencia de maldecir, o golpearse. Claro, L-7 debía ser quien sacara el tema.

"Claro" aseguró "El chico muestra mucho potencial. Creo que ayudará mucho a la Luz cuando la herida, de la perdida de sus padres, se cierre."

"Ve que eso pase, L-2. Si en cambio, no nos sirve, entonces deberás terminar con él. ¿Entendido?" siseó L-3, y Luthor apretó los dientes.

"De cualquier manera, esas eran mis intenciones." Dijo, luchando por mantener su voz neutral, y entonces las pantallas se apagaron, los miembros de la luz se habían ido.

Lex se acomodó en su silla, juntando sus manos y reposando la barbilla en ellas en un gesto reflexivo. Volteó a ver uno de los videos de vigilancia, donde se veía uno de los gimnasios de su suite privada.

"Servirás a la Luz, Richard," murmuró para sí mismo, viendo como el niño entrenaba con Deathstroke "Servirás a la Luz aunque sea lo último que haga."

* * *

Dick se lanzó a un lado mientras el puño de Slade pasaba por delante de él, rodando y levantándose, lanzó una patada a Deathstroke, que fue fácilmente bloqueada, y se lanzó hacia atrás antes de que Slade pudiera atacar de nuevo.

"Bien, Richard," gruñó Slade. "Pero no es suficiente." Repentinamente estaba justo frente a él, y un rápido barrido fue suficiente para dejar al pequeño en el suelo.

"Debes concentrarte, niño." Dijo, caminando hacia el joven. Dick gruñó y saltó a sus pies, saltando alrededor de Slade con una rápida presentación de acrobacias. Deathstroke giró, y su puño se estrelló contra la cara de Dick. El joven acróbata se cayó a través de las colchonetas de sparring y patinó hasta detenerse.

"Presta atención a los movimientos de tu enemigo, Richard. Como voy a atacar. Lo que puedes usar contra mí. Piensa, ¿qué puedo hacer comparado a ti? ¿Qué puedes usar como ventaja?"

Dick se levantó, mostrando un moretón en su mejilla. Su cara arrugada en concentración, ojos azules llenos de determinación. Mientras Slade se acercaba de nuevo, él hizo una rápida voltereta y giró sobre su entrenador, usando los hombros de Deathstroke como un trampolín, desapareciendo en las vigas.

Slade dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción., mirando hacia arriba y esforzando su único ojo a través de las sombras.

"Excelente, Richard. Ya estás pensando. Pero ¿Cómo sabes que yo no puedo subir también?" Deathstroke saltó a las vigas, su pesado cuerpo las hizo crujir. Dick se tranquilizó cuando escuchó el sonido alejarse de su escondite.

De repente, una mano lo agarró de la muñeca. Dick fue jalado para encontrarse cara a cara con Slade.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo…?" balbuceó, ojos abiertos en sorpresa, y Slade rió.

"Espera lo inesperado, Richard." Dijo suavemente, y entonces Dick estaba dando volteretas en el aire, cayendo directo al suelo. Se sintió menos pesado y había una sensación curiosa en su estómago, pero de repente el miedo lo golpeó – una imagen pasó por sus ojos –

Sus padres estaban en el piso, ensangrentados y rotos, una vez muy orgullosos y libres, y ahora… él gritó e intentó alcanzarlos, pero ellos ya se habían ido, ya habían caído, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. –

Repentinamente Dick fue atrapado por unos brazos fuertes, y fue sentado en el suelo gentilmente. Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que los había cerrado con fuerza, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Slade parado frente a él. Se dio cuenta que había lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y se las limpió rápidamente con la manga. Slade odiaba cuando él lloraba.

Pero para su sorpresa, Salde no continuo la sesión de pelea, ni hizo que se levantara. Él simplemente se quedó ahí mientras Dick se recomponía y se paraba tembloroso a una posición de pelea. Entonces Deathstroke sacudió la cabeza.

"Hemos terminado la pelea por hoy, Dick. Mi trabajo es entrenarte, no traumarte."

Dick levantó la cabeza en sorpresa por el uso de su apodo, y siguió obedientemente a Slade cuando lo llamó.

Slade dejó a Dick en el centro de la habitación y señaló un lado de la habitación, donde había varios blancos pegados a la pared.

"Te enseñaré a disparar, Dick" puso algo frío y metálico en las manos de Dick, el niño observó la pistola.

"Espera… Pero, yo nunca…"

"Bueno, ahora es el momento de aprender. ¿No quieres satisfacer a Luthor?"

Dick lo pensó un segundo, Lex no había hablado con él desde que llegó ahí, y una parte de él odiaba al genio por eso. Pero… Quizá eso fue por que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Quizá si lo hacía mejor, aprendiendo de Slade, el hombre que lo adoptó, prestaría al menos un poco de atención en él.

"Eso… ¿Creo?"

"Bien."

Deathstroke puso sus propias manos sobre las de Dick, guiándolo en la pistola.

"Ya está cargada." Dijo Slade, ajustando los dedos de Dick bajo los suyos. "Primero quita el seguro…" Dick hizo lo que le dijo, moviendo el gatillo a la zona roja. "Bien. Ahora apuntamos y disparamos." Sin dudarlo, Slade apretó el gatillo con el dedo de Dick y disparos tres veces.

Dick abrió la boca y se echó para atrás debido a la fuerza, y Slade se alejó.

"Dispara, Dick." Dijo Slade. Dick, vacilante, posicionó la pistola como Deathstroke le enseñó, apretando el gatillo y sacudiéndose en el proceso, aún más sin el apoyo de Slade.

"Buen aprendiz." Susurró Slade, Dick se sintió incómodo con el uso del nuevo título. "Una vez más."

* * *

Al final del día, Dick había mejorado mucho, y Slade lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para utilizar otro tipo de objetivos.

Dick miraba como Deathstroke cambiaba los blancos por unos fon forma de personas y se giraba hacia él.

"Dispara a matar, Richard."

Dick apuntó vacilante, pero luego bajó el arma.

"Deathstroke… Slade… Mamá decía que estaba mal quitar una vida. Ella… Ella decía…"

"Tu madre está muerta, ¿Recuerdas?" Deathstroke no tenía misericordia para el niño en ese momento. Había momentos en que en que lo dejaba quejarse, pero ese no era uno de esos momentos.

El labio de Dick tembló ante las palabras de Slade, sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a llorar.

"Pero yo no…"

Ahora Slade se había impacientado.

"¡No estás matando a nadie! Solo son blancos. Dispara ahora."

"Pero… Es como si estuviera matando a alguien, y yo no-"

"Dispararás a esos blancos como estuvieras disparándole a una persona, aprendiz. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepintamos."

Dick miró el único ojo de su entrenador y dejó caer el arma de sus manos. Recuerdos apareciendo en su cabeza antes de que pudiera hablar – su madre, su risa, sus dedos acariciando su cabello, suavemente-

"Mi mamá no hubiera querido que yo matara a nadie por ninguna razón, Slade. No lo haré."

Enseguida supo que había cometido un error. Deathstroke gruñó y, sin previo aviso, su puño golpeó a Dick en el pecho. Dick se tropezó hacia atrás, jadeando ante el golpe. Slade se inclinó hacia él peligrosamente, sosteniendo el arma.

"Toma el arma."

La voz del mercenario era suave, pero Dick nunca había escuchado a alguien sonar tan aterrador.

Se levantó temblando, pero antes, Slade lo pateó, otra vez en su pecho, enviándolo de regreso al suelo con dolor.

"Eso es por desobedecerme," siseó Deathstroke. "No lo volverás a hacer. ¿Está claro?"

Dick asisntió mudo, tomando el arma de las manos del hombre y levantándose, jadeando ante el dolor que sentía en las costillas al hacerlo. El niño de 9 años, apuntó cuidadosamente al objetivo, respiró profundamente, y disparó varias veces, haciendo muecas mientras lo hacía.

Slade se acercó al maniquí e inspeccionó los agujeros, moviendo la cabeza en aprobación a lo que vio.

Tres balas golpearon el pecho, el resto se había perdido o golpeado en partes no letales, pero había una sola que había atravesado la cabeza del objetivo.

"Hemos terminado por hoy, aprendiz. Ya puedes irte."

Dick dejó el arma y salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la habitación que Luthor le había establecido cuando llegó, y se arrojó a la cama.

No era la primera vez que lloraba después de entrenar, y definitivamente, no sería la última.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Superman tiró las puertas de titanio de la oficina de Luthor, preparado para tomar algunos consejos de Batman y arrancar las respuestas que necesitaba, se sorprendió al encontrarse a un pequeño niño en el escritorio, en vez del genio malvado.

El chico se veía completamente relajado y tenía los pies recargados sobre en el escritorio de Luthor. Sus brillantes ojos azules se dirigieron a Superman, una ligera sonrisa se formó en su boca ante la expresión de sorpresa de Superman.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" preguntó suavemente con un ligero acento que Superman no podía agradecer, y reconoció que ese no era un chico ordinario.

Bajó cautelosamente hasta estar de pie en el suelo (por que había estado volando) y dio un paso adelante, notando como los ojos del chico se entornaban ante el movimiento.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó, sin quitar los ojos del joven, y el niño alzó una ceja.

"Richard" contestó, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Superman se molestó, obviamente, este chico estaba determinado a ser difícil.

"Muy bien, Richard, ¿Por qué estás aquí, en Lexcorp?"

"Vivo aquí, la mayor parte del tiempo."

Superman no pudo ocultar su confusión, y el chico dejó salir una risita, sobresaltando al último hijo de Krypton.

"Soy el…" se detuvo, como si buscara por la palabra correcta, "protegido, de Luthor."

Superman recordó repentinamente como Luthor, sin ninguna explicación, había tomado en adopción a un huérfano del circo donde sus padres habían sido asesinados. El hombre de acero había tenido sus dudas antes, pero Lex tuvo al chico fuera del ojo público por mucho tiempo que, honestamente, lo había olvidado por completo.

"Bien, Richard-" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dick" Superman se congeló por una fracción de segundo, luego frunció el ceño. [*]

"Eso no fue muy…"

Richard interrumpió, de nuevo.

"Es un seudónimo para Richard. Prefiero que me digan así."

"Oh."

Superman se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, entonces recobró su compostura y le dio a Dick una sonrisa vacilante.

"Mis disculpas, Dick. No quería-"

"Está bien." Dijo Dick y Superman suspiró fastidiado, ¿Qué tenía el chico con interrumpir? "Lo entiendo."

Y otra vez hubo silencio…

Finalmente, Superman quitó sus ojos de Dick y los dejó recorrer el escritorio de Luthor, tratando de ver su contenido en vano; Luthor se había asegurado de forrarlo con plomo cuando lo compró.

"Dick," dijo, y el chico se tensó al escuchar su nombre, "Necesito algo de tu…" Luchó por decir el término correcto, "padre adoptivo. ¿Está por aquí?"

"¿Te refieres a Lex?" preguntó Dick, estirándose en su silla de una manera que hizo estremecer a Superman, ese niño era demasiado flexible. "Está fuera de la ciudad. No se supone que regrese hasta el Martes."

Ahora Superman estaba enojado.

"¿Te dejó aquí solo?" gruñó, y Dick se enderezó ante su tono enojado, sentándose bien y entornando los ojos ligeramente.

"No" contestó el joven acróbata "D-Slade y Wintergreen están aquí también."

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó Superman "¿Dónde están? No deberían dejar a alguien tan joven como tú-"

"No soy tan joven como piensas," siseó Dick, repentinamente a la defensiva "La próxima semana cumpliré diez, y soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo."

"No lo dudo," aseguró Superman, tratando de suavizar el enojo del niño, "pero-"

"Sí, están por aquí, en algún lugar, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Y contestando a tu anterior pregunta, Wintergreen es mi nana, mientras que Slade es mi… entrenador, supongo."

Había algo en el tono en que lo dijo, algo amargo en su voz, eso hizo que Superman entornara los ojos con suspicacia. Sonaba como si Dick estuviera ocultando algo. Comenzó a acercarse al escritorio.

"Dick-" intentó, y se sorprendió cuando, dicho niño, saltó por encima del respaldo de la silla y le gruñó. Esperen, claro, creció en un circo.

"No te acerques más." Escupió Dick, alejándose lentamente. "Slade me dijo que no confiara en ti. Me dijo que intentarías algo."

Superman gruñó con un suspiro. Un año y Luthor ya había corrompido al chico. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Y qué estaba ocultando Dick?

Un repentino pensamiento lo estremeció, arrugó la frente. Era posible pero… No creía que Luthor se rebajara tanto. Aunque, el hombre de acero sabía que Luthor había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado-

Rezando por estar equivocado, activó su visión de rayos X y escaneó rápidamente a Dick, se le hundió el corazón con lo que vio.

Varios moretones se notaban sobre la piel de Dick, algunos viejos y casi sanados, otros frescos y brillantes. Mirando más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que cada uno se hizo con precisión para que permanecieran ocultos incluso con diferente ropa. Mientras continuaba su inspección, notó una capa de maquillaje cubriendo el rostro de Dick.

Ni siquiera quería ver, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, pero lo hizo de todas formas, reteniendo un gemido ante el gran moretón negro-azulado debajo del maquillaje en la mejilla izquierda de Dick. Apretó los dientes, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

"Dick" se forzó a decir "¿Quién te pegó?"

Ante esto, los ojos de Dick se abrieron en sorpresa, y dio un paso atrás, alejándose del kriptoniano.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo-?" balbuceó, luego se detuvo y fulminó a Superman con la mirada.

"Visión de rayos X" murmuró "Debí saberlo."

Eso solo confirmó los temores de Superman.

"Dick, ¿Quién te pegó? Es Luthor, ¿No?" acusó, y Dick levantó una ceja, neutral, pero Superman pudo escuchar como su pulso aumentó.

"No" dijo Dick "Él no lo hace."

Eso era verdad, pero seguía sin responder la pregunta real.

"¿Quién te pegó entonces, si Luthor no fue?" preguntó, y hubo una muestra de emoción en la cara de Dick, ¿Miedo? Pero pasó tan rápido que Superman apenas y pudo notarlo.

"Entreno mucho," intentó en chico, "practico mis acrobacias y todo eso. No puedo dejar morir la tradición familiar, ¿O sí? A veces me lastimo, es una consecuencia."

Superman lo dudaba totalmente. No consigues marcas de puños en las costillas cayendo del trapecio.

"Dick…"

Ya estaba justo enfrente del escritorio y Dick le mandó una peligrosa mirada.

"No te acerques más, Superman," ordenó, pero el hombre de acero lo ignoró, y los ojos azules de Dick se abrieron cuando Superman siguió. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un pequeño objeto que alzó, justo cuando Superman lo alcanzaba a él. –Algo pequeño, verde y brillante.-

Kriptonita.

Superman no pudo aguantar el gemido de dolor que escapó de él mientras Dick dirigía la roca hacia él, su rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Te lo advertí." Dijo mientras Superman tropezaba y caía. "Traté de ser razonable, pero Lex me dijo que eso no funcionaría. Debería haber usado esto desde el principio." Se acercó más, y él hombre de acero luchó por no desmayarse.

"D-Dick" gimió "Est- Esto no es-"

Dick hizo un suave "tch" sonido y puso un objeto pequeño en el suelo.

"Lex te dejó un mensaje" dijo con voz fuerte, y presionó el pequeño botón rojo en el objeto. Un holograma de Lex Luthor apareció proyectado por el objeto.

Superman se preparó para gritarle al genio, pero antes de que él pudiera, Lex habló.

"Me gustaría hacerte saber, Superman, antes de que empieces a gritar, que este es un mensaje grabado. No te puedo escuchar, sin importar que tan fuerte grites" Luthor dijo, sarcástico, saludando con la mano. Superman gruñó a Lex, pero no tuvo fuerza para otra cosa.

"Ahora, si estás viendo esto, asumo que hiciste algo torpe, como siempre, y llegaste a mi oficina buscando los expedientes de las nuevas armas de Lexcorp, espero que no hayas tirado mi puerta otra vez." Ante esto, Superman miró culpable a donde antes estaban las puertas, "Y conocido a Richard."

"Conociéndote, probablemente intentaste sacar información del chico. Le dejé un regalo para ti, junto con este mensaje; espero que haya podido entregártelo." Dick lanzó la kriptonita en el aire y la atrapó casualmente con estas palabras. "Sin embargo, Superman, me alegra informarte," su sonrisa decía lo contrario, "que tus preocupaciones sobre las armas son incorrectas. Esta vez, no incluí ningún terrible ajuste para romper las leyes, ni las estoy vendiendo a algún maniaco psicótico. Los expedientes están perfectamente limpios, eres bienvenido a leerlos tanto como gustes. Los encontrarás limpios de cualquier cosa."

"Yo juzgaré eso," dijo Superman, olvidando por un segundo que Luthor no podía oírlo.

"Los expedientes están en el último cajón de la izquierda de mi escritorio, Superman. Y te aseguro que esta vez no hay trampas ni trucos. Oh, ¿Superman? Deja al pobre Richard en paz. Tiene mucho de qué preocuparse sin tus acusaciones. En realidad, toma su entrenamiento muy enserio, y se lastima, accidentalmente, como resultado. Buen día."

El holograma se apagó, y le tomó un segundo notar que ya no sentía los efectos de la kriptonita. Se levantó parpadeando y miró hacia donde Dick había estado hace unos segundos.

El chico y la kriptonita se habían ido, y el eco de una misteriosa risa en la habitación era la única prueba de que en realidad estuvieron ahí.

Superman ahuyentó sus inquietudes, revisó los expedientes, y se alejó volando hacia el cielo nocturno.

Dick nunca había estado tan nervioso por un martes en su vida.

Cuando Luthor regresó, él fue llamado a su oficina por primera vez desde que llegó. Respetuosamente se paró frente a Lex mientras este lo miraba.

"bueno, Richard," dijo Lex, después de una larga pausa, "tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionado por la manera en que trataste a Superman mientras yo no estuve. Deathstroke ni siquiera tuvo que interponerse."

Dick levantó la cabeza, un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos. Luthor estaba... ¿Impresionado de él?

"Supongo que no se podía evitar el que Superman notara los resultados de tu entrenamiento," suspiró Lex, rodeando su escritorio aproximándose a Dick lentamente. "¿Pero qué puede probar? De todos modos la mayoría de las personas se ha olvidado de Richard Grayson."

Dick hizo una mueca ante estas palabras, y se tensó cuando Lex puso una mano en su hombro.

"Excelente trabajo, mi chico." Dijo Lex, dándole una leve palmada y haciendo una obvia despedida. Dick sintió su corazón saltar ante esas cuatro palabras; ¡Luthor al fin le prestaba atención! ¡Y estaba orgulloso de él!

Se dirigió a la salida, pero justo en la puerta, volteó hacia atrás y se encontró a Lex mirándolo.

"Gracias, señor." Murmuró, alejó los ojos de los del genio y continuó saliendo de la oficina hacia el gimnasio. Tenía más entrenamiento que hacer.

**[*] Como sabrán, Dick en inglés es como un... insulto. Y si no lo sabían ahora lo hacen. Pueden intentar poner la palabra en Google trans o algo así... La primera vez que me dijeron que "Dick" no era tan solo un nombre me lleno la curiosidad y... ahora entiendo por qué lo bullean por su nombre xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dick estaba entrenando cuando Slade le dio las noticias.

Estaba luchando contra uno de los robots que Slade le dejaba cuando estaba ocupado. Mercy estaba… supervisando, si se puede decir, asegurándose de que el entrenamiento de Dick estuviera mejorando. Una vez Dick se preguntó qué pasaría si Mercy no veía ningún progreso, pero nunca tuvo valor para preguntar.

Slade entró en la habitación cuando Dick le daba una patada voladora al robot en la cabeza, derrotándolo. Tenía una bolsa colgando de su hombro. Dick suspiró; parecía que Deathstroke había sido contratado. No es que amara entrenar, pero en realidad no tenía nada que hacer mientras Slade estaba fuera.

Slade lo llamó a que se acercara, Dick obedeció, y notó que la bolsa que llevaba era mucho más pequeña que la que llevaba normalmente, y era de un verde ligeramente diferente. Miró a su entrenador con curiosidad.

"¿Tienes un contrato, Slade?" preguntó, no esperaba una respuesta y se sorprendió cuando Deathstroke se detuvo y lo miró.

"No" respondió en voz baja, y la curiosidad en Dick creció. "Yo no."

"Entonces-" comenzó Dick, pero Slade lo calló, lanzándole la bolsa, que era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

"Pero tú sí."

Dick sintió como su sangre se congeló ante esas palabras.

"Te refieres a… ¿Tengo un contrato?"

Deathstroke solo lo miró como respuesta, y le lanzó un expediente.

"Sus nombres son Jerold Hayden y Scott Elroy. Son jefes de la mafia americana, conocidos en metrópolis por sus contratos de droga y buenos para desaparecer cuando lo necesitan."

"Y quieren que yo…" Dick deslizó su dedo por su garganta, mareándose ligeramente cuando Slade asintió fríamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Uno de sus competidores los quiere fuera del camino." La peligrosa voz del mercenario no mostraba emoción alguna.

"N-No creo que es sea una buena razón para-"

"Estos son hombres malos, aprendiz." Deathstroke bramó. "Merecen morir. Y hemos sido contratados para ponerlos en su lugar, por eso lo harás."

Dick se estremeció. Disparar a un blanco con forma humana era algo… ¿Pero dsparar a una persona real?

_Toda vida es sagrada…_

La voz de su madre…

Su voz tembló cuando habló.

"Slade… No creo… No quiero…"

Un solo ojo gris se entrecerró peligrosamente, y Dick se hizo para atrás involuntariamente.

"Lo harás, aprendiz. Sabes qué pasará si no." Amenazó Deathstroke, y Dick se estremeció cuando sintió un rifle de sniper es sus manos.

Repentinamente, Slade inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo, luego puso una mano en su oreja.

"¿Sí?" gruñó en un tono letal, y Dick se dio cuenta que hablaba con alguien en un comunicador. Hubo una ligera pausa, y Deathstroke continuó: "Excelente. El chico y yo estaremos ahí pronto."

"¿Slade?" preguntó Dick, algo confundido, y el mercenario solo le gruñó.

"Vamos, Renegade."

Dick se estremeció ante el nombre que Deathstroke eligió para él, luego lo siguió, obediente, al techo de Lexcorp.

**_Break Line_**

El helicóptero los dejó sobre un edificio al este de Metropolis.

"¿Sabes qué hacer, aprendiz?" La voz de Slade vino del comunicador en su oreja, y Dick dejó escapar una nerviosa respiración.

"Sí, Slade," respondió temblorosamente, poniéndose al hombro el rifle y mordiéndose el labio mientras enfocaba el objetivo. "Pero… ¿Y Superman?"

Deathstroke rió, un sonido que calaba los huesos.

"No tienes que preocuparte por el Boy Scout," decía Slade. "Él está… ocupado."

Al fondo de su mente, Dick se preguntó qué había hecho pero se forzó a volver a concentrarse en la tarea de ese momento.

Su traje de Renegade era de un rojo oscuro que se podía mezclar con las sombras. Un chaleco de Kevlar debajo, junto con una capa delgada que Slade llamaba "armadura especial" pero se reusaba a explicarlo más. Unos pantalones negros y una capa negra completaban el atuendo, junto con un cinturón de utilidades negro. Un pequeño símbolo de Lexcorp se veía en su hombro izquierdo.

Su rifle colgaba cruzado en su espalda, su cinturón estaba lleno de explosivos y un boomerang -no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo- Una katana de plata colgaba de su cadera, y traía un holo-guante en su muñeca (porque se había vuelto un muy buen hacker en el año que Deathstroke le enseñó).

Llegó al borde del edificio y puso su rifle en la barandilla, asegurándose que la mira servía antes de observar a los dos mafiosos que reconoció de los expedientes. Scott Elroy tenía cabello café y una nariz aplastada, se veía ligeramente en sobrepeso. Estaba caminando en círculos por la habitación, moviendo sus manos agitadamente mientras hablaba con su pareja.

Jerold Hayden se veía más peligroso –por lo menos más como un jefe de la mafia. Una ametralladora descansaba sobre su rodilla, y estaba apoyado contra una pared, casualmente fumando un cigarrillo. Tenía cabello negro descuidado y no parecía perturbado por el escandalo que el otro hacía.

"Renegade…" Slade siseó en su oreja, y Dick, titubeante, puso el ojo en la mira y apuntó al pecho de Scott. Se quedó ahí, congelado, siguiendo el movimiento del hombre, hasta que Deathstroke lo regresó a la realidad.

"¡Hazlo!" gruñó Slade, "Dispara, ¡ahora! ¡Renegade!"

Dick puso los dedos en el gatillo- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba a segundos de matar a una persona! ¡No podía hacer eso… No podía…

"¡AHORA!" rugió Slade en su oreja haciendo que Dick saltara en sorpresa, sus manos tirando del gatillo, obedeciendo a su maestro sin pensar, justo como le enseñaron-

Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo en el segundo en que la chispa saltó- todo se volvió lento, y sabía que la bala no iba a fallar porque lo habían entrenado para no fallar-

_Lo siento, mamá._

El hombre cayó al suelo sin vida, la bala sangrando en su pecho. Jerold, el jefe restante, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. En su prisa tiró su cigarro y el piso de madera se encendió mientras Dick perseguía al segundo hombre.

Sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía Jerold. Todo estaba en el expediente que le dio Slade, tenía que admitir que el mercenario era bueno en lo que hacía. Ignoró los gritos de Deathstroke en su oído y sacó su arpón, abandonando el rifle y columpiándose hacía la calle.

Rodeó el edificio, pegándose a las sombras para evitar ser visto, y logró atrapar al mafioso justo cuando salía por la puerta trasera, dejándolo en el suelo con buena patada.

Jerold se tropezó hacia atrás, casi lloriqueando de miedo intentando alcanzar su arma. Dick la alejó de una patada, sacando su katana y alzándola sobre su cabeza-

-Entonces la bajó lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a Jerold. Escuchó a Slade gruñir.

"¿Por qué vacilas?" siseó suavemente en su oído. "¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres ha matado este hombre, solo para conseguir lo que quiere? ¿A cuántos niños expuso a las drogas y al crimen solo por sus tratos? ¿Cuántas familias separó, justo como la tuya-"

Dick se estremeció, alejándose del atemorizado hombre.

"Pero…"

"Le estarías haciendo un favor al mundo," Susurró Slade con un tono peligroso, "liberando este planeta de un hombre que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de poner un arma en tu cabeza y jalando el gatillo. Alguien que no dudaría en destruir las vidas de todos en esta ciudad. Personas como él."

Dick respiró entrecortadamente, devolviendo su mrada al mafioso. Jerold salía de su sorpresa lentamente, el miedo en sus ojos fue remplazado por confusión y enojo mientras Dick hablaba por su comunicador. Detrás de ellos, el apartamento se elevaba en flamas, creando un resplandor sobre esa escena. Las chispas se extinguían cuando chocaban con el concreto.

Dick cerró sus ojos fuertemente con un desesperado intento de salir de la realidad por solo un momento, deseando poder estar en cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar menos aquí… De repente escuchó el familiar sonido de un arma recargándose, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Jerold estaba de pie, AK-47 en sus manos. Una sonrisa malvada se creó en su cara mientras apuntaba el arma directo a la cara del joven asesino.

"No sé quién eres, o por qué fuiste enviado a matarme, niño, pero eso termina ahora. Espero que disfrutes la otra vida."

Slade estaba gritándole que se moviera, y él lo intentó, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien. Los dedos de Jerold apretaron el gatillo y Dick apenas pudo hacerse a un lado justo cuando sonó el disparo.

Por un momento pensó que lo había esquivado, pero entonces sintió un dolor aguso en su costado.

Aturdido, dirigió su mano enguantada a su costado, sus ojos se abrieron cuando dirigió la vista y encontró sus dedos llenos de sangre reluciente. Una bala lo había alcanzado, atravesando su armadura por la corta distancia. Miró de nuevo a Jerold, quien estaba ceñudo mientras se preparaba para otra ronda de disparos.

"¡MATALO!" rugió Deathstroke, y Dick actuó instintivamente, girando bajo la lluvia de balas y levantándose justo en frente del mafioso, espada en mano-

Se acabó, y Jerold cayó al suelo justo como su compañero lo hizo, muerto a manos de Dick. Él se quedó ahí, jadeando por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La espada resbaló de su mano creando un estruendo, el metal cubierto de manchas de sangre. Las flamas crecían más detrás de él, pero ya no le importaba.

_Maté no a uno, sino a dos hombres._

_Soy un asesino._

Una sola lagrima salió debajo de la máscara de domino.

Una mano firme se posó en su hombro, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Slade detrás de él. Se estremeció cuando Deathstroke dirigió su mano a su herida.

"Vamos, Renegade," murmuró Slade. "Hemos terminado aquí." Dick cerró sus ojos e intentó quitar la mano de su mentor de su hombro, pero el hombre era persistente.

"Renegade… Richard… Dick. Estás herido. Déjame ayudar."

Dick aceptó la orden de Slade y dejó que el hombre lo llevara al helicóptero, el cual había llegado sin que lo notara. Todo su mundo se detuvo por el trauma- excepto su costado, y a cada paso que daba hacía una mueca de dolor.

Subieron al helicóptero y se elevaron en el aire.

**_Break Line_**

Luthor se giró lentamente para mirar a Slade, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Los mató a ambos?" preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Lo hizo." Confirmó Slade, recargándose casualmente contra la pared. "Aunque estaba en un peligro mortal cuando mató al segundo. Fue herido."

Lex movió una mano sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

"No importa. Ahora que ya mató, podemos usar eso en su contra. ¿Crees que esté dispuesto a matar otra vez?"

Deathstroke se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez si lo chantajeas a que lo haga. O si hablas del que mató a su familia. Casi lo tengo. ¿Alguna noticia sobre eso, por cierto?"

Luthor ocultó su mirada de perplejidad ante el tono casual de Slade.

"Tony Zucco," dijo de mala gana, mirando al otro hombre. "Mafioso italiano, jefe. Aparentemente saboteó el trapecio de los Grayson. ¿Por qué tan interesado, Deathstroke?"

Slade se encogió de hombros otra vez, y Lex lo consideró sospechoso.

"Debe haber una razón para tu repentino interés, Slade."

"Bien," susppiró Slade, "Debes considerar dejar que el chico vaya tras Zucco para curarlo de su… vacilación al matar. La tentación de vengar a su familia debe ser suficiente para que esté dispuesto a matar."

Luthor consideró la idea por un segundo.

"¡Pero no aún!" Slade agregó repentinamente. "Como le dije al muchacho antes, me contrataste para entrenarlo, no traumatizarlo. Ya está en mal estado por los eventos de hoy. Y está herido."

Lex dejó que una delgada sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"Tu idea es buena, Deathstroke. Bien, cuando esté listo dejaré que vengue a sus padres."

Slade asintió y giró, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente y dijo lo último sobre su hombro.

"No lo haré matar por un tiempo, Luthor, y tú tampoco deberías. Hoy fue solo un paso en su entrenamiento para convertirse en tu asesino, y uno doloroso. Necesita tiempo."

Y con eso, se fue, dejando a Lex reflexionando sobre los eventos de ese día.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick fue llamado a la oficina de Lex al mediodía. Entró vacilante y se paró enfrente del escritorio donde Luthor se sienta. Mercy estaba cerca, prestando atención.

El joven asesino estuvo en silencio, esperando respetuosamente, como le dijeron, a que Luthor lo notara. Deathstroke no había tenido piedad en el entrenamiento esa mañana, y cuando cambió su peso a la pierna que no le dolía, el genio finalmente lo notó.

"Ah, Richard." Luthor ronroneó, lanzándole una peligrosa y dulce sonrisa. "Qué bueno verte. Por favor siéntate."

Dick se sentó cautelosamente.

Hubo silencio por un momento, y luego Luthor comenzó a hablar.

"He estado muy satisfecho con tu progreso, Richard."

Las cejas de Dick se alzaron en sorpresa. Eso no era lo que esperaba, ¿Pero quién era para quejarse?

Luthor continuó.

"En efecto, he estado sorprendido con las habilidades que has aprendido, que creo que puedo confiarte una misión especial directamente de mí."

Dick entrecerró los ojos, aún sin hablar, un poco preocupado ahora. ¿Qué era esa tan 'especial' misión? El en realidad, en verdad no quería… ya saben… terminar con alguien otra vez.

"¿Estás interesado, Richard?" preguntó Lex, y Dick lo miró con firmeza.

"Sí…" remarcó, terminando con un tono vacilante. Luthor pareció entender sus preocupaciones.

"Ah, no hay de qué preocuparse, mi niño. Una simple… colección, eso es todo."

Dick asintió, ahora más interesado. Desde el contrato con Slade de los tratos de droga, no había estado fuera de Lexcorp. Estaba ansioso por algo de acción, por poner sus nuevas habilidades en prueba.

"Excelente. Dime, ¿Qué sabes sobre la kriptonita?"

Dick lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

"Es del destruido planeta Kripton, verde, brilla, y es la única debilidad conocida de Superman," recitó. _Y una de tus obsesiones, _pensó, pero claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

Luthor asintió.

"Entonces es solo lo básico. Y todo lo que debes saber. Como sea, hay una carga de Kriptonita en el Museo Espacial de Gótica. Quiero que la consigas y me la traigas."

"¿Robarla?" afirmó Dick, y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. "¡Genial!"

Lex le dio una rara mirada antes de que su expresión volviera a la normal de petulante sabelotodo.

"Un helicóptero estará esperando en la plataforma."

**_Line Break_**

El camino a ciudad Gótica fue similar al que hizo en su anterior misión con los tipos de la droga, y Dick se estremeció todo el camino. Se sintió aliviado cuando lo dejaron en el techo de un edificio, solo.

Mientras se acercaba al museo, saltando de edificio en edificio con habilidades de circo, sintió incomodo su oído. No era como que extrañara el comunicador de Slade, pero estaba acostumbrado a las advertencias del mercenario y era extraño no escuchar nada.

Llegó al techo del edificio y le sonrió al tragaluz.

_Que cliché. ¿Acaso todos los edificios de Gótica tienen tragaluz? ¿O los pone el murciélago para sus entradas dramáticas?_

Dick sintió un repentino pánico. Se había olvidado completamente de Batman. Por un segundo consideró abandonar la misión, pero el castigo sería horrendo y doloroso-

No valía la pena. El entrenamiento normal con Deathstroke era malo, pero sus castigos eran peores.

Le tomó un par de segundos para hackear y desactivar la seguridad, con el holo-guante que Slade le dio de cumpleaños. Sonrió mientras sus agiles dedos manejaban el teclado, feliz por porfin ser capaz de probarse a sí mismo. Cuando estuvo seguro que las alarmas estaban apagadas, abrió el tragaluz y se deslizó silenciosamente por él.

El museo estaba oscuro, si Dick no hubiera sido entrenado por el más despiadado mercenario en el mundo, hubiera tenido problemas para ver. No le tomo mucho encontrar la kriptonita, después de todo era, en efecto, algo verde brillando en la oscuridad. Se acercó a inspeccionarla.

Era un simple vidrio lo que lo cubría, sin algún tipo de soporte de metal. Dick mordió su labio en un poco de confusión, luego dejó que se formara una sonrisa. Ya fuera pura suerte que la kriptonita estuviera tan pobremente guardada o una estupidez por parte de la seguridad, él se la iba a llevar.

Sacó una pequeña navaja de su cinturón y cuidadosamente rasgó el vidrio para hacerlo a un lado. Necesitaba ambas manos para lo que seguía. Tomando cuidadosamente la primera piedra en su puño, comenzó a guardar la kriptonita en el saco que llevaba al hombro. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuchó que el tragaluz se movía, y casi salta 10 metros, todavía quedaba una sola piedra.

Dick giró lentamente hacia la oscura figura, que sabía, estaría parada ahí, y deslizó la última piedra en su cinturón antes de que Batman pudiera verlo. Respiró hondo y se preparó para la batalla.

**_Line Break_**

Batman estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le sorprendió el pequeño ladrón que seguramente no tendría más de 12 años.

Había estado vigilando el museo por semanas. No puedes esperar tener kriptonita y que nadie intente robarla.

_Idiotas._

Observó a distancia como una figura (no pudo verla bien y determinar su estatura) se deslizaba dentro del museo a través del tragaluz con un sigilo que habría dejado orgullosa a Gatubela. Esperó el momento perfecto para seguirlo y entrar rompiendo el tragaluz.

Bien, debe admitir que, estaba muy sorprendido de ver al pequeño niño guardando la kriptonita en un saco.

Y estaba en un atuendo como de vigilante, también.

"¿Quién eres?" gruñó mientras el niño giraba para quedar de frente a él, y el niño entrecerró los ojos a través de su máscara de domino.

"Renegade" Respondió finalmente, echando el saco de kriptonita sobre su hombro y acercando otra mano, relajada, a su cinturón. Batman se tensó.

"No quieres hacer esto, Renegade" Dijo Batman en voz baja, probando el nombre del niño, y se sorprendió cuan éste no se rindió.

"Al contrario" el pequeño ladrón suspiró, y Batman se estremeció por dentro al notar que joven se escuchaba. "En realidad no tengo opción."

Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono tan suave que Batman casi- CASI fue tomado por sorpresa ante las veloces navajas que fueron lanzados a él. Renegade se movió rápido, movimientos constantes, lanzando navaja tras navaja hacia el caballero oscuro y cortando su capa exitosamente. Batman esquivó, intentando tomar al niño por sorpresa, pero Renegade hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo preparado para pelear.

Batman entrecerró los ojos mientras caía en su propia guardia. Odiaba hacer eso, pero Renegade era una amenaza, sin importar su edad. Estaba a punto de interrogarlo, pero el ladrón lo atacó antes de que preguntara algo.

Esquivó la primera patada de Renegade y lo empujó, pero Renegade era rápido con sus piernas y cayó en cuclillas, intentando barrerse. Batman saltó ante el ataque y se acercó, pero Renegade se alejó en una impresionante muestra de acrobacias.

Pelearon- más bien bailaron, ya que el estilo de Renegade tenía mucha gracia como para considerarlo una verdadera pelea- por el suelo del museo. El chico era bueno… Muy bueno para ser de peleas callejeras, o habilidad personal. Fue entrenado por alguien.

Este descubrimiento solo sirvió para que el caballero oscuro se enojara. ¿Quién se atrevería a convertir a un niño así, en un criminal y un ladrón? ¿Qué monstruo podría privar a un niño de su infancia para convertirlo en un… asesino?

Se lanzó hacia Renegade y peleó más fuerte, poniendo más fuerza en sus golpes con un enojo que ni siquiera notaba. El niño comenzó a retroceder ante el ataque de Batman, sus acrobacias se convirtieron más desesperadas. Era bueno, pero Batman era _Batman_, y nadie podía derrotar a Batman.

Renegade saltó a un modelo de la luna en el techo y busco en su cinturón otra vez, sacando una pequeña pistola y disparó. Su puntería era excelente, Batman hizo se juró que pondría a quienquiera que le haya hecho eso al chico en yeso por seis meses. Esquivó las balas y saltó detrás de él, Renegade lo esquivó, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Batman envió un batarang a las piernas de Renegade, explotó en el impacto, rodeando sus piernas con una soga. Se retorció un poco antes de sacar una navaja para liberarse, y mientras estaba ocupado, Batman vio la oportunidad de agarrarlo fuertemente, atrapándolo y quitándole su cinturón. Renegade se retorció para librarse de su agarre, pero Batman se negó a dejarlo ir.

"Cálmate" gruñó Batman, notando el cabello negro y la piel clara, pero su gruñido fue de dolor cuando Renegade lo golpeó en el estómago con su rodilla. Gruñó y empujó al niño en el suelo, quitándole el saco de kriptonita de las manos para ponerle un par de esposas en las muñecas.

"¿Quién eres?" ¿Por qué estás robando kriptonita?" Interrogó Batman, usando su voz de Batman, pero Renegade ni si quiera se inmutó, mirando a otro lado negándose a contestar. Levantó al niño del suelo con rudeza (aunque se arrepentiría de eso cuando Renegade se encogió de dolor).

"Contesta" siseó, y Renegade dejó escapar un bufido, manteniendo su boca firmemente cerrada.

Batman tomó un momento para inspeccionar el traje del ladrón, y frunció el ceño ante el pequeño símbolo de Lexcorp que había en su hombro. De pronto notó que el chico hacía algo con sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera ver qué hacía, se escuchó un pitido y la habitación se llenó con humo.

El caballero oscuro se lanzó en un intento de evitar que Renegade escapar, pero sus manos chocaron con aire vacío, forzándolo a admitir la derrota. Cubriendo nariz y boca con la capa, esperó a que el humo se disipara.

Tomó un par de minutos, pero cuando pudo ver de nuevo se puso a inspeccionar la escena.

Sus esposas estaban tiradas en el suelo, abandonadas, y la cuerda y una de los cuchillos de Renegade estaba cerca. El cinturón del niño ya no estaba, pero Batman aún agarraba firmemente el saco de kriptonita.

Ante este pensamiento, regresó al vidrio y comenzó a meter las peligrosas piedras de vuelta a su lugar, pensando mientras lo hacía.

Renegade tenía el símbolo de Lexcorp en su uniforme… Luthor siempre estaba detrás de cosas como esta. Y la habilidad con la que el chico peleó, era, realmente, muy buena. Luthor debió haber contratado a alguien para entrenarlo. ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Y quién era Renegade en realidad? ¿Para qué quería Lex Luthor la kriptonita esta vez? Pudo sentirlo, un caso estaba emergiendo…

… _seis, siete, ocho…_

Faltaba una roca.

Ese pequeño…

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto... ¿Saben? ya voy en la tercer semana de clases y los maestros ya nos ahogan en tarea... bueno, algunos... por ejemplo la de historia, ya nos dejó leer dos libros y hacer resúmenes y "reflexiones" sobre esos para dentro de dos semanas... Y la de química va a comenzar a hacer "operaciones" o formulas, o lo que sean esas cosas y si piensan que eso lo vi en la secundaria, debo decirles que no. Utilizaba la clase de química para dormir un poco, mi escuela era de tiempo completo, eso significaba estar ahí de 8 am a 8 pm, entonces sí... me dormí en química y no sé mucho... Igual estaba estudiando para un examen de historia del año pasado, digamos que yo debía la materia jeje... Pero hey! saque 9! significa que mi promedio vuelve a ser uno no tan malo de 8.2! Yeih me! Bueno, bueno, basta de pretextos, Meridianpony ya subió el cap 18, significa que debo apurarme y prometo tratar de subir un capitulo cada sábado o domingo, incluso viernes o días de insomnio por cafeína. Pido disculpas porque ahora si no es la escuela de tiempo completo, es el empleo que tengo en la mañana y salgo de la escuela a las 9.20 así que en la noche a veces solo me da tiempo de hacer mi tarea antes de quedarme dormida (o intentarlo) también trabajo en mis propios fanfics, que debo ponerles algún fin o algo... Y tengo muchas ideas pero al intentar escribirlas se me hace difícil... Bueno, adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aprovechando que solo tuve las primeras tres horas de clase... (en serio, fue un día perdido si me lo preguntan... igual ayer -.\) **

Lex Luthor observó en silencio mientras Richard colocaba una sola pieza de kriptonita en su escritorio. Miró al chico rápidamente y levantó una ceja cuando notó signos de una fuerte pelea – pequeñas rasgaduras en su uniforme, uno o dos moretones en su piel – _Ah, entonces el caballero de la noche apareció._

Estudió al nervioso chico y se dejó caer en su respaldo, juntando sus manos frente a él.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Richard lamió su labio vacilante antes de responder.

"Tenía la kriptonita, pero Batman apareció y me la quitó antes de que pudiera escapar. ¡Tienes suerte de que haya podido traer al menos una!" dijo, repentinamente a la defensiva, y Lex sintió una ola de enojo.

"¿Tengo suerte? ¿Suerte?" espetó, luchando para mantener su voz calmada "¡Tú tienes suerte de haber conseguido la roca, muchacho! ¡Tu castigo podría haber sido mucho peor si no!

La cara de Richard se drenó de todos los colores y bajó sus hermosos ojos azules, encogiéndose ante el ataque verbal de Luthor. Lex se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse, alzando la voz mientras lo hacía.

"Debo admitir que es impresionante el haber obtenido una pieza de kriptonita con Batman estado ahí. Pero aún recibirás un castigo. Fallaste, y eso es inaceptable."

Richard abrió la boca, su mirada era indignada.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!" replicó, sonando exactamente como el niño de once años que era en lugar de un asesino entrenado. "¡Seguramente Batman ha entrenado por años! ¿Qué posibilidad tenía yo contra él? Eso no-"

_CRACK_

La cabeza del chico giró hacia un lado ante la mano de Lex, y se alejó un poco del furioso genio.

"¡No aceptaré ninguno de tus quejidos ni quejas, niño! ¡Acepta tu castigo y guarda silencio!" Rugió Luthor, alzando su mano preparando otro golpe y dejándola caer con fuerza. Richard lo miró, una mano en su mejilla donde un buen moretón se formaba, y Luthor exhaló y se sentó otra vez.

"Como sea, tienes suerte esta vez. Tu castigo deberá esperar."

Parecía que Richard tenía una pregunta, pero sabiamente se contuvo de hablar. _Bien, _pensó Lex, _ya aprenderá a contener su lengua eventualmente._ Decidió responder a la pregunta no formulada por el chico.

"Ve a cubrir el golpe. Vamos a salir."

**_Line Break_**

Dick salió de la limusina y fue cegado por los flashes de las cámaras.

Realmente odiaba eso.

De vez en cuando Luthor lo llevaba consigo ante el público- supervisado, obviamente; Deathstroke normalmente estaba vigilando el perímetro, y Mercy siempre estaba cerca- con él, para mantener su imagen. La media sabía que Dick existía, claro, pero también sabían que Lex raramente lo dejaba ir con él en público. Por eso, siempre causaba revuelo cuando Lex lo sacaba.

Lex salió del carro detrás de él, provocando más flashes de cámaras. Sonrió y saludó, siempre el perfecto hombre de negocios, y Dick se estremeció, luchando para no llevar su mano a su mejilla lastimada. Todo era un acto, un acto bien jugado, un acto perfecto, y él lo odiaba.

Luthor puso una mano en su hombro y lo guó hacia la puerta de la mansión de Oliver Queen, saludando a los reporteros. Se agachó un poco y le susurró a Dick.

"Sonríe, muchacho. Parece que quieres matar a todos los que están presentes. Sabes, podría dejarte, si de verdad quieres hacerlo cuando esto termine. Ahora sonríe y ríe como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso."

Dick frenó su estremecimiento ante la sugerencia y obedientemente sonrió, dejando escapar una risa que sonaba lo suficientemente real para los reporteros. Entonces atravesaron las puertas.

Lex lo miró antes de abandonar su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el sr. Queen, quien estaba cerca de la puerta recibiendo invitados. Dick miró su alrededor, sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar con todos los adultos en la habitación, cuando vio a otro niño recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzando la habitación. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia allí.

Pareció que le tomó años llegar ahí (había sido atacado con un montón de señoras que comentaban lo "lindo" y "educado" que era) y se paró a lado del otro chico. Tenía cabello rojo, corto y ojos azules, vestía un traje similar al de Dick.

"Richard Grayson" intentó, extendiendo su mano para saludar, el otro respondió.

"Roy Harper" dijo, y estrecharon manos. "¿Eres protegido de Luthor?"

"Seh" respondió Dick "¿Tú de Queen?"

Roy asintió y los envolvió un silencio incómodo.

"… que fiesta tan aburrida, ¿no?" se quejó Roy, y Dick sonrió, mirándolo.

"¿No es tuya?" preguntó, y Roy rió.

"Ni se acerca" se rió. "Si fuera mi fiesta, sería oscura, tendría enormes bocinas sonando rock y heavy metal en la sala, luces colgando del techo, y-" se detuvo, mirando a Dick con unos ojos traviesos. "Voy a detenerme antes de decir algo que me meta en problemas…"

Dick bufó, atrayendo varias miradas raras de unas señoras pomposas que estaban cerca, pero ambos las ignoraron.

"No creo que Lex me dejaría hacer una fiesta" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Y si lo hiciera, no sabría a quién invitar. No es como que tengo muchos amigos desde que estudio en casa." Un pensamiento repentino lo golpeó, y sonrió mientras imaginaba a Slade, Wintergreen y Lex bailando en el piso de baile.

Roy sonrió.

"Ollie nunca me dejaría hacer otra. Hice una mientras no estaba. Y yo iría a tu fiesta, si es buena."

Dick añadió a Roy a su ficticio baile, pero inmediatamente borró la idea cuando Slade imaginario apuñaló a Roy imaginario con una espada.

"Suena bien" dijo, agitando su cabeza de vuelta a la realidad, luego miró a Roy, un poco vacilante. "¿Esto nos hace amigos?"

"Seguro" dijo Roy, encogiéndose de hombros. "Te ves buena onda. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Once."

Roy asintió.

"Yo 16. Pero la edad es solo un número, ¿no? Además, me agradas. Eres lindo."

Dick hizo una mueca fingida.

"Oye, oye. No soy lindo"

"Claro que lo eres."

"¡No lo soy! Usa cualquier otra palabra para describirme… genial, divertido, astreroso, interesante, cionante, relajado… ¡Pero no lindo!"

Roy rió, pero su expresión se tornó un poco confusa.

"Espera… ¿Astreroso? ¿Cionante?"

Dick se sintió ligeramente cohibido.

"Bueno," comenzó a explicar. "Ya sabes que está eso de emocionante y decepcionante, yo me preguntaba por qué nada está normal, como… cionante, ¿sabes? Y si desacuerdo es lo opuesto a acuerdo, ¿No sería astre lo opuesto a… desastre? Yo…" bajó la voz, y miró sus pies tímidamente cuando Roy lo miró con curiosidad. "Es algo que me gusta hacer… palabras…"

Saltó en sorpresa cuando Roy dejó salir una risa explosiva, mirando al asesino.

"Suena cionante, Richard… Me gusta."

"Puedes llamarme Dick" declaró, decidiendo que confiaba en su nuevo amigo, y Roy le dirigió una mirada burlona.

"¿Tu apodo es Dick? ¿Sabes a cuantas burlas te estás condenando?" preguntó Roy, y Dick sonrió.

"Sí, pero créeme. Ya las he escuchado todas."

"Muy bien, Dick."

Dick sonrió, una sonrisa real esta vez, pero gimió cuando vio a Lex acercándose a ellos.

"Debo irme, Roy. Lex me busca- ¿Podremos vernos otra vez?"

Roy asintió.

"Definitivamente. Creo que es la primera vez en meses que disfruto una de estas estúpidas cosas de caridad, y la última vez fue porque algún viejo borracho tiró el ponche y todas las señoras se resbalaban y caían por todos lados."

Dick rió disimuladamente antes de girar hacia Luthor.

"Vamos, Richard. Hemos terminado aquí."

Comenzó a irse, Mercy justo detrás de él, y Dick se detuvo a despedirse de Roy con la mano antes de seguirlo, un enfermizo dolor abriéndose camino en su estómago. Tenía un castigo que cumplir…

**_Break Line_**

"¿En qué pensabas, aprendiz?" decía Deathstroke, caminando alrededor de él como una fiera acechando. "Sabes que no aceptamos el fracaso. Ni ahora, ni nunca."

Dick se guardó su respuesta, porque no había sido un fracaso completo… Había obtenido al menos una pieza de kriptonita, había peleado contra Batman y vivió, por san Pedro… Pero claro a ellos no les importó. Solo aceptarían la perfección.

Deathstroke lo empujó al piso, Dick ni siquiera se resistió- el castigo sería peor si lo hacía. A veces se preguntaba por qué Lex dejaba que Slade manejara los castigos- si sabía qué hacía el mercenario- pero alejaba ese pensamiento de su mente. Querían mostrar algo, y Lex no sería quien se ensuciara las manos.

"Creo que 10 latigazos estarán bien para el castigo, y agregaremos cinco más por tu comportamiento en la oficina de Luthor, ¿Entendido?"

Dick respiró temblorosamente cuando Deathstroke desplegó el latigo que había tenido enrollado a un lado y dio un golpe de prueba, luego, miró al chico con su único ojo.

"Camisa."

No protestó, ni rogó- eso solo provocaría más latigazos. Se quitó su camisa en silencio y se puso en una posición más cómoda, tratando de prepararse para lo que venía a continuación. Ya tenía varias marcas cruzando su espalda por fanfarronear en los entrenamientos.

Slade alzó su brazo y Dick cerró los ojos cuando el primer golpe cayó creando una explosión de dolor en su espalda. Un chorro de sangre salpicó el suelo.

Apretó los dientes con el segundo golpe, tratando difícilmente de retener sus gemidos, pero al tercero, dejó escapar un quejido.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

El látigo caía sobre su espalda sin piedad, sacando un grito de dolor de su boca. Slade se detuvo por un pequeño momento, luego continuó.

Siete, ocho, nueve…

La sangre corría por su espalda y piernas, creando un pequeño charco en sus pies. Se agachó, sin fuerza para mantenerse en sus sodillas, la tentación de dejarse caer creciendo a cada segundo.

Diez, once, doce…

La visión de Dick se nubló por un segundo, comenzó a ver oscuridad, y dejó escapar un grito ronco. Se derrumbó en el suelo mientras Slade terminaba de lanzar los últimos tres golpes.

Le tomaron varios minutos recuperar algo de fuerza para levantar la cabeza, y la primer cosa que vio fue a Deathstroke acercándose a él. Instintivamente se alejó de su verdugo, pero Slade lo agarró y lo levantó, cuidando de no tocar mucho su espalda mientras lo llevaba a la mesa de primeros auxilios al otro lado de la habitación.

"Sabes que no disfruto castigándote así, aprendiz."

"Sí, claro," espetó Dick, un manotazo en su cara lo hizo jadear y sentir dolor por toda su espalda.

"No me contestes, muchacho. Especialmente después de un castigo."

Slade comenzó a trabajar en su espalda mientras Dick mordía su labio para retener gemidos. Deathstroke siempre lo confundía. La mitad del tiempo actuaba como un maestro y lo complementaba, casi- CASI preocupándose en algún momento, pero la otra mitad del tiempo lo estaba arrojándolo al suelo. Ya no sabía que pensar…

Un siseo escapó de sus labios cuando Slade terminó de vendar sus heridas y lo ayudó a sentarse.

"No volverás a fallar, aprendiz."

Dick asintió en silencio y Deathstroke le indicó que se marchara. Dick lo hizo, deslizándose de la mesa y encaminándose a su cuarto cojeando levemente.

Se dejó caer en su cama, apenas reteniendo sollozos, pero entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó.

Roy.

Él tenía un amigo.

Y, a pesar del dolor, Dick sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Star city era bastante agradable, pensó Dick, pero sería mucho mejor sin esos molestos arqueros detrás de él.

Dick estaba de regreso al punto de encuentro con Slade después de haber robado exitosamente los laboratorios Star. Aseguró la pieza de computadora en su cinturón mientras corría, y dos flechas zumbaron sobre su cabeza, una explotando en una nivela verde, y la otra dejando salir un montón de llamas.

Torciendo y doblando su capa a prueba de fuego sobre su pequeño cuerpo, saltó a través de las llamas sin esfuerzo y se sumergió en un callejón, maldiciendo cuando los pasos de los arqueros se escucharon detrás de él. Giró y lanzó varios shurikens detrás de él, escuchó un grito, lo que significó un éxito.

Dick saltó hacia una pared empujándose hacia el techo del edificio, dio una marometa y cayó sobre sus pies, continuó corriendo a través de los tejados. Miró detrás de él y no se encontró a ninguno de sus perseguidores. Comenzó a ir más despacio, aliviado.

Mientras atravesaba la ciudad, fue golpeado por un sentimiento de inquietud. Algo… estaba… mal… pero no se imaginaba qué podría ser.

Un zumbido a su espalda confirmó su inquietud y saltó, una flecha pasó por debajo de él, rozando su espalda. Girando mientras caía, se encontró cara a cara con Speedy- literalmente. Ambas caras mostraron sorpresa al estar así de cerca antes de que Dick lanzara un puñetazo a la cara del ayudante. Speedy lo bloqueó con su arco, y entonces ambos saltaron hacia atrás para evaluarse uno a otro.

Dick miró los ojos cubiertos de Speedy cuidadosamente. Algo sobre él era raramente familiar…

El mayor sacó una flecha y alzó el arco, apuntando directo al pecho de Dick.

"¡Devuelve lo que sea que hayas robado!" demandó en un tono agresivo, y Dick sonrió burlonamente antes de sacar la pieza y lanzarla casualmente en el aire.

"¿Te refieres a esto?" tanteó, atrapándolo sin siquiera mirar. "Ya estoy un poco unido a ella, si la quieres tendrás que quitármela."

Se lanzó por la orilla del edificio y escuchó a Speedy maldecir detrás de él.

"¿Maldiciendo frente a un niño? ¿No te da vergüenza Slowdy?"Gritó sobre su hombro, y un zumbido alto fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que una lluvia de flechas cayera sobre él, junto con otra maldición. Se hizo a un lado, rodando por debajo del ataque, y envió un explosivo a su oponente.

Speedy, para su sorpresa, hábilmente esquivó la bola de fuego y se levantó sobre una rodilla con su arco cargado y soltó la flecha. Los ojos de Dick se abrieron en sorpresa, y apenas fue capaz de esquivar el golpe. Incluso con sus reflejos, la flecha cortó su costado, y salpicó gotas de sangre por el piso.

Dick tomó un segundo para revisar su leve cortada mientras Speedy avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

"Entonces… ¿Dónde está tu niñera, ayudante?" Dick se burló, Speedy resopló, pero no disparó. Dick inclinó su cabeza. ¿Por qué no estaba…?

"Detrás de ti." Una voz gruñó, exacto, detrás de él, y Dick giró para recibir una flecha de guante de boxeo verde en la cara. Vio estrellas delante de sus ojos por la fuerza del golpe, tropezó hacía atrás mientras Green Arrow reía entre dientes.

"Nunca pasa de moda." Dijo el viejo superhéroe, Dick gruñó, enderechándose y enviando su propia lluvia de shurikens. Los arqueros bloquearon la mayoría con sus arcos, pero dos lograron golpear a Speedy y cortar un poco de la barba de GA.

De repente dos flechas volaron hacia él y trató de dar una voltereta hacia un lado, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y no pudo esquivar la segunda, la cual se dividió en dos y rodeo sus piernas con una red. Se retorció y tiró, pero estaba apretada.

Green Arrow lo alzó lentamente.

"Muy bien, niño. Terminó el juego. Hora de devolver lo que-"

No pudo terminar la oración, como las piernas atadas de Dick no eran una amenaza, Dick golpeó a Green Arrow directamente debajo de su barbilla, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Ol- Green Arrow!" gritó Speedy, corriendo al lado de su mentor. Dick usó la distracción para cortar la red con la navaja que tenía escondida en su guante. Se levantó y miró hacia donde Speedy checaba los signos vitales de Green Arrow, revisó su cinturón para asegurarse que aún tenía la pieza que Slade quería. Sí la tenía.

"Oh, lamentarás eso." Gruñó Speedy, y Dick se encogió de hombros, rodeando al joven arquero.

"Solo si me atrapas."

El ayudante disparó varias flechas y Dick las esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno con sus acrobacias.

"Sé quién eres." Dijo Speedy de repente y Dick sintió una oleada de pánico ante sus palabras.

"¿Ah?" preguntó levantando una ceja en su desesperación por mantener su expresión neutral.

"Sí, eres Renegade. Ese niño que se la pasa robando todo."

Dick resopló. Que descripción tan detallada.

"Sep. ¿Cómo adivinaste?"

Speedy no notó su sarcasmo.

"Batman y Superman dijeron algo sobre ti antes."

"Bueno, estoy alagado de que hablen de mí." Dijo Dick felizmente, ignorando la mirada que Speedy le lanzó. "Mira, tengo un tiempo límite" dijo tocando su muñeca urgentemente, "así que ¿podríamos simplemente saltarnos la charla y la pelea y pretender que yo gané, aunque voy a ganar de todos modos, y pueda irme?"

Speedy pareció sorprendido por un momento, luego parpadeó.

"Yo… ¿Qué… ¡No!"

Dick suspiró dramáticamente.

"Está bien."

Atacó al ayudante lanzando su navaja contra él. La daga conectó con el arco de Speedy y rompió la cuerda, Dick prosiguió con una patada hacia la mano de su oponente. El arco salió volando de la mano de Speedy y Dick usó el espacio para lanzar otra patada hacia el estómago del pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, el arquero la bloqueó, atrapándolo con sus manos y empujándolo, lo golpeó en el pecho mandándolo hacia atrás.

Speedy atacó esta vez, y ellos comenzaron un mortal baile mano a mano, girando y torciendo, pateando y golpeando, corriendo y esquivando en el tejado. Dick estaba, tenía que admitirlo, impresionado con la habilidad de Speedy. Como los arqueros prefieren una lucha a distancia en vez de una mano a mano, no esperaba que el chico fuera así de bueno.

Ñeh, no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Dick rodó entre las piernas de Speedy y se levantó detrás de él, pateándolo directamente en su pequeña espalda. Speedy trastabilló y Dick usó la oportunidad para barrer sus piernas por debajo de él. El ayudante cayó al suelo y Dick se movió para apagar sus luces, pero Speedy rodó para evitar el golpe y la mano de Dick impactó en el concreto.

Siseó, jalando su mano de vuelta, y giró para encarar a, ya de pie, Speedy. No importaba que pudiera romper concreto, ¡De todos modos dolía!

"¿Sigues seguro de que ganarás, Renegade?" preguntó Speedy, burlándose, y Dick sintió la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara.

"Oh, me he estado midiendo" dijo Dick, respirando profundamente, y entonces volvieron a atacar. Esta vez Dick no vaciló ni se detuvo, usando sus habilidades de circo al máximo. Saltó y giró por encima del arquero, lanzando golpe tras golpe.

De repente tuvo una idea y pretendió que resbalaba mientras caía. Speedy cayó en la actuación el niño, y solo le tomó un segundo para estar detrás de él y quitar la aljaba de su espalda.

Speedy se quedó sin aliento y se alejó rápidamente, viendo con horror al joven asesino mientras comenzaba a revisar las múltiples flechas.

Le tomó un segundo, pero finalmente encontró la que buscaba.

"¿Lo quieres de vuelta?" se burló, moviendo la flecha elegida hacia Speedy,y el arquero gruñó y atacó. Dick sonrió y lanzó la flecha a los pies del arquero, luego saltó alejándose.

Espuma roja salió de la flecha envolviendo el cuerpo del arquero hasta que solo su cabeza estaba libre. El pelirrojo luchó por un momento antes de que se endureciera por completo dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

"Te dije que iba a ganar." Suspiró Dick, y Speedy gruñó aun intentando escapar.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, ¡Tú, pequeño ladrón!"

Dick se burló.

"Por favor, ya lo hice." Dejó salir una pequeña risa. "Oh Dios… sonamos como una de esas películas cliché."

Speedy no pareció divertirse.

"Es enserio, tú-"

"Whoa, oye. Mantengamos el nombre en su mínimo." Dijo Dick, riendo, pero entonces un repentino descubrimiento lo golpeó.

Sabía por qué Speedy se veía tan familiar.

Era exactamente igual a Roy.

Mirando de vuelta al ayudante retorciéndose, comparó sus características con las de Roy.

Encajaban perfectamente. El cabello rojo, los brazos largos… si los ojos de Speedy eran azules…

Esperen… ¿Eso no haría a Green Arrow Oliver Queen?

Miró hacia donde el viejo héroe seguía tendido, inconsciente.

Era idéntico. No conocía a nadie más que tuviera una barba como esa. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Con un par de palabras o un solo archivo en internet, podía compartir las identidades de los arqueros al mundo.

Pero Roy…

Solo tenía un amigo hasta ahora, y estaba intentando salir de un montón de sustancia pegajosa sin éxito…

No valía la pena.

"…negade? ¡Oye! ¡Renegade! ¡Oye!"

De repente se dio cuenta que Roy estaba llamándolo y miró en su dirección.

"¿Qué?" gruñó, luchando por mantener su personalidad de Renegade.

"¿Vas a presumir o matarnos, o simplemente te quedarás ahí todo el día?"

"No mato" dijo Dick, y luego sonrió. "Pero sí presumiré. ¡Ja! ¡Te gané!" hizo un pequeño baile loco solo para molestar a Roy, entonces caminó hacia la orilla del tejado y se despidió del inmóvil héroe con una mueca.

"¡Nos vemos!"

Saltó del borde y se esfumó.

**_Line Break_**

Slade esperó en el helicóptero para que su aprendiz terminara el trabajo, y se levantó cuando Dick regresó.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó cuando el chico estuvo frente a él, Dick silenciosamente le pasó la pieza. Deathstroke la inspeccionó por un momento antes de guardarla en su bolsillo y asintió en aprobación.

"Excelente trabajo, aprendiz." Dijo, alborotando el cabello del niño, y Dick le lanzó una extraña mirada antes de retomar su neutralidad. Slade retuvo una risa. El muchacho estaba confunddo, bien.

"¿Alguna… complicación?" preguntó, mirando el pequeño corte en el costado de Dick y los restos de espuma en su capa.

Dick entrecerró los ojos.

"Nada que no me hubieras enseñado a manejar." Dijo, y Deathstroke alzó su ceja ante la respuesta. "Green Arrow y su ayudante aparecieron, pero me hice cargo de ellos."

Slade suspiró.

"Supongo que es mucho esperar que los hayas matado."

Dick lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No." Dijo y Deathstroke sacudió su cabeza.

"Muy bien. A pesar de tus distracciones, te las arreglaste para completar la misión. Buen trabajo."

Dick sonrió al cumplido.

"Piloto," gruñó Slade, "sacanos de aquí antes de que golpee tu cuello."

El aterrorizado hombre, muy asustado para hablar, tomó temblorosamente los controles del helicóptero, y maestro y aprendiz se elevaron en el aire, camino de vuelta a Lexcorp.


	8. Chapter 8

Siempre se sabía cuándo esa fecha se acercaba.

Y por 'esa fecha' se refieren al día en que sus padres murieron.

Al principio eran cosas sutiles, como el niño mirando distraídamente al espacio durante un largo tiempo o fallando un objetivo por un pelo en entrenamiento (algo que nunca volvió a pasar).

Pero cuando el día se acercaba más, las emociones de Dick tomarían lo mejor de él, y podrían encontrarlo hecho bolita en lugares extraños, temblando y llorando. Las ordenes llegarían a oídos sordos y golpear un objetivo sería una tarea imposible.

Slade prefería mantener los más pocos castigos posibles durante ese tiempo. Luthor no estaba de acuerdo, pero Slade simplemente respondería a sus demandas con su frase favorita: "My trabajo es entrenarlo, no traumarlo." Pero incluso él se cansó de la actitud del joven asesino ante esa fecha.

Obviamente, era el momento ideal de revelar el nombre de Tony Zucco.

**_Line_Break_**

Hoy era el día.

El día que lo perdió todo- su felicidad, su familia, ¡diablos, incluso su libertad desapareció en las manos del genio calvo ese día!

Dick estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, escondido denajo de un montón de sabanas. Era casi medio día- no es que le importara, pero era extraño que no hubiera sido llamado por un furioso Deathstroke o un Luthor manipulador. Por un extraño momento se preguntó si tendrían un poco de compasión por él y no lo harían entrenar o robar algo, pero alejó esa idea de su mente. Deathstroke el Terminator no tenía compasión de nada, y tampoco Lex Luthor.

Lagrimas _silenciosas_ rodaron por sus mejillas, se las limpió con el inicio de sus sollozos.

"_Damas y caballeros, ¡Los Grayson voladores!"_

Si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo-

"_¿Listo para volar, mi pequeño robin?"_

Hubiera muerto con ellos a voluntad propia si hubiera sabio que ese día le causaría mucho dolor-

"_¡CRACK!"_

"_¡NO!"_

Si tan solo alguien lo hubiera escuchado-

"_Se los digo, ¡No fue un accidente! ¡Fueron asesinados! Papá siempre revisaba los cables antes de subir, y ese tipo extraño que-"_

"_Sí, sí, niño. Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias, y lamento tu perdida."_

Lamentaban su perdida… sí, claro. No les importaba. A nadie le importaba realmente, excepto quizá Roy desde que eran amigos, pero él no sabía lo que era perder todo. Su padre adoptivo era bueno, no lo golpeaba cada que se equivocaba, le daba libertades, y lo dejaba recorrer las calles como un vigilante, ¡salvando gente y luchando por justicia!

Dick aguantó más sollozos, tratando de no hacer ruido. Si Slade lo escuchara ahora…

Cambió a una posición más cómoda y abrazó las sabanas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No era la primera vez que deseaba tener todavía su elefante de peluche, Zitcka, pero Deathstroke se había deshecho de ella desde hace años. Las sabanas en su cabeza estaban mojadas, pero no le importaba… No le importaba nada.

"¿Teniendo problemas, aprendiz?"

Dick se levantó de su nido de mantas con horror y quedó cara a cara con Slade. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras el mercenario lo miraba críticamente. Apresuradamente se limpió la cara en un intento de borrar la evidencia de haber estado llorando, en vano…

Como sea, Deathstroke no lo sacó de la cama para castigarlo, ni le gritó para que se levantara a entrenar. En vez de eso, se recargó contra la pared casualmente y dijo dos palabras.

"Tony Zucco-"

Le tomó a Dick un segundo comprender el nombre, y parpadeó para evitar más lágrimas. ¿Slade quería darle una misión, hoy de entre todos los días? ¿Quería que lo mataran? Ni siquiera era capaz de sostener una espada, ¡mucho menos ir contra su código moral y matar a alguien!

Estaba tan concentrado en su propia miseria que casi pierde las siguientes palabras de Slade.

"-mató a tus padres."

Entonces pareció como si el mundo girara alrededor de él lentamente, sintió su boca abrirse en sorpresa, porque a pesar de todo lo que Deathstroke pudo haber dicho, eso era algo que ni en un millón de años se esperaba.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Slade, y súbitamente Dick sintió una oleada de adrenalina y enojo. Salió de su cama y cruzó la habitación hacia su closet, donde su traje de Renegade estaba guardado, mientras Slade observaba.

"¿Vas a detenerme?" lo retó, cuando Slade se enderezó en donde había estado recargado en la pared, lo cual no era una buena idea ya que el hombre podía vencerlo en tres segundos o menos si quería, pero Deathstroke solo lo miró con su único ojo con un brillo que parecía diversión. Dick, como sea, lo ignoró.

Había encontrado la razón de todo su dolor.

Y estaba vagamente deseando compartir ese dolor con su nuevo objetivo.

Tony Zucco.

**_Line_Break_**

Un rápido vistazo a los supuestamente bien guardados archivos de seguridad, fue todo lo que necesitó para encontrar la información de Zucco que necesitaba. El archivo había estado a plena vista, casi como si lo estuviera esperando, como si alguien esperara que lo encontraran, pero a Dick no le importaba a ese punto. Estaba siguiendo su ira y dolor.

Tony Zucco.

El nombre parecía hacer eco en su cabeza como una maldición.

Tony Zucco.

Había pensado entre su rifle de francotirador y su katana, llevó su katana.

Tony Zucco.

Crime Alley, cd. Gótica, era uno de los lugares más peligrosos en la ciudad, pero el lugar perfecto para un mafioso italiano. Dick, o Renegade ahora, encontró la base de operaciones de Zucco justo al final de la calle en un almacén.

Oh, como amaba los clichés.

Ni siquiera le importó ser discreto. Caminó derecho a los guardias con la espada desenvainada y una mirada que podría competir con la de Batman. Los matones intentaron detenerlo en izquierda y derecha, gritando de sorpresa, pero no eran rivales para su espada.

Tony Zucco.

Un hombre se acercó con una palanca, deslizándola hacia él, y Dick la bloqueó con su espada, ni quiera sintiendo la fuerza del impacto. Se adelantó con su espada antes de que el hombre se recuperara y sintió como su espada atravesaba la piel.

Tony Zucco.

Otro atacó con una botella de vidrio en la mano y Dick saltó por encima de él pateándolo en el rostro. Se oyó un chasquido y el hombre cayó al suelo con un grito, aferrándose a su nariz rota. Dick no tenía tiempo para misericordia.

Tony Zucco.

Los matones gritaban aterrorizados, luchando por escapar de su ira, pero un brillo rojo s llenó sus ojos y no supo más que dolor, ira, el movimiento de su espada y las suplicas de piedad que ignoró. Unos pocos hombres sacaron sus pistolas, con ayuda de su espada no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se deshiciera de ellos.

En poco tiempo solo un hombre estaba consciente, al principio intentó arrastrarse lejos, balbuceando cuando Dick lo levantó de la camisa.

"¿Dónde está Zucco?" gruñó violentamente, agitando al hombre quien apuntó temblorosamente hacia una escalera a su izquierda. Dick entrecerró los ojos y lo aventó contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Tony Zucco.

Corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás a la habitación ensangrentada. Ni siquiera le importaba si había matado a algunos de ellos. Ya estaba tan cerca. Tan… Tan cerca.

Derribó una puerta y vio a alguien girar una esquina. Sin vacilar, siguió, sosteniendo su katana, manchada de rojo, lista mientras corría.

Tony Zucco.

La persecución llevó a Dick por una escalera interminable hasta la azotea. En el instante en que salió, una lluvia de balas lo atacó y rodó para evitar la mayoría de ellos, bloqueando el resto con su espada. Un par de balas rasgaron su capa.

Ahí estaba, justo en frente de él.

Tony Zucco.

El mafioso estaba de pie al borde de la azotea, una expresión de terror en su cara. Si los ojos de Dick tenían un brillo rojo antes, ahora eran completamente de ese color.

"¿Quién eres?" gritó Zucco mientras Dick se acercaba, casi lo apuñala en ese momento, en cambio, sonrió con una expresión sombria.

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas, Zucco?" gruñó, nivelando la espada a la garganta de su objetivo. "Bueno, es mejor que te esfuerces en recordar antes de que me impaciente." Presionó la espada un poco más contra la garganta de Zucco y con la otra mano se quitó su máscara de Rnegade.

Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente lo reconoció, Dick lo notó, al igual que su expresión de miedo.

"Tú" susurró Zucco, "Eres ese mocoso del circo. Grayson."

"Exacto" gruñó Dick, "Y he venido a vengar a mis padres."

Respiró hondo y atacó la causa de su dolor desde hace 3 años, pero antes de llegar a él, el hombre dio un paso atrás, olvidando que estaba en la orilla de una azotea.

Dick lo observó caer.

Cuando estuvo seguro de la suerte de Zucco se alejó y volvió hacia la escalera, pero el rojo de sus ojos desapareció y de repente no se pudo sostener a sí mismo. La katana se deslizó de sus manos y cayó de rodillas.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Era tan confuso, tan triste, estaba desorientado. ¿Qué…

Simplemente había vengado a sus padres.

Acababa de matar a Zucco.

Y ante eso, Dick comenzó a llorar.

Slade lo encontró en la parte de arriba de la guarida de Zucco, de rodillas, lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y una espada ensangrentada frente a él.

Deathstroke sonrió satisfecho detrás de su máscara.

**_Line_Break_**

Slade se puso de pie en medio de la oficina de Lex, tenía una mirada complacida en su ojo. Luthor suspiró y se levantó, asintió en aprobación al mercenario.

"Muy bien, debo admitir que la idea fue buena. Pero si me permites, Deathstroke, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

Slade oprimió algunos botones del panel de su muñeca y un holograma apareció, mostrando imágenes de la cámara de seguridad el día anterior. En silencio, observaron como Renegade entró en el escondite infestado de matones y los atacó sin piedad. Lex se estremeció un poco, pero Slade solo observaba.

Vieron a Dick correr por la escalera detrás de Zucco, y Deathstroke asintió en aprobación cuando desvió hábilmente las balas con su espada. Entonces llegó la parte que ambos habían estado esperando ansiosamente. Fueron testigos del intento de Dick por matar al asesino de sus padres,y del suicido de Zucco al evitar la hoja de la espada.

Todo terminó con Richard desplomándose en el suelo.

Luthor entrecerró los ojos y se volvió al entrenador.

"Él no mató a Zucco."

"Pero lo causó, y no lo salvó." Señaló Deathstroke, Lex asintió.

"¿Cuántos matones mató?" preguntó. Slade se encogió de hombros.

"Alrededor de siete, ocho contando a Zucco. No llevaba la cuenta."

Luthor parpadeó, le sorprendió la ferocidad del muchacho.

"¿Aun tiene una crisis en su habitación?" cuestionó Slade, Lex asintió.

"La pregunta más importante es, ¿Matará de nuevo?"

Slade sonrió.

"Ya ha matado a diez personas. Creo que puede ser manipulado para más."

"¿Enserio…?"

"… Sí."


End file.
